dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Gamlen's Greatest Treasure
} |name = Gamlen's Greatest Treasure |act = 3 |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Gamlen's Greatest Treasure.png |px = 270px |caption = |start = Note (Gamlen's House) |end = Gamlen (Gamlen's House) |prereqs = |location = Darktown, Kirkwall Alienage, Smetty's Fish Guttery (Docks), The Sink (Outside Kirkwall) |rewards = |previous = Visit Gamlen |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Gamlen's Greatest Treasure is an Act 3 secondary quest in Dragon Age II. During this quest Hawke will pursue The Gem Of Keroshek in place of Gamlen, who appears to no longer want anything to do with it. Acquisition This quest becomes available after the completion of the secondary quest, Visit Gamlen. Walkthrough Gamlen's House Travel to Gamlen's House in Lowtown and read the note on Gamlen's table. Speak with him, and he will tell Hawke to pipe out of his business. The note talked of a gem that Gamlen had been pursuing. Darktown Head to Darktown and meet with Mekel, who apparently sent the note. He's decided he wants the gem mentioned in the note and demands Hawke hand it over (even though Hawke came to him to get the gem in the first place), and the Champion will have to fight him. Kill the fool and his half dozen support, then loot his corpse to discover a note referring to Gamlen's Wallop Mallet. A member of your party will mention that Gamlen had a Wallop Mallet on his wall. Gamlen's House (Wallop Mallet) Return to Gamlen's House and speak with him before examining the mallet. Lowtown To continue the quest, travel to the Elven Alienage in Lowtown during the day and examine the sacred tree which the mallet was carved from. Merrill is appalled that Gamlen would use wood from the vhenadahl for something like a wallop mallet. An elf named Jelden will overhear you and your party discussing the Wallop Mallet and present you with yet another note, this time speaking of a crate in a Fish Guttery. Docks Go to the Docks (at night) and enter Smetty's Fish Guttery (the entrance is in the Western Warehouse District). Smetty's Fish Guttery Locate crate 1023; when you examine it you will be attacked by mercenaries; a poison trap releases that quickly strips your health on Nightmare. Retreat into the nearby room and hold position, staying out of plain sight, and hopefully you'll only have to kill the initial cluster before dropping out of combat to heal the trap's damage (and perhaps it will damage the mercenaries on their way in). Kill the rest and loot the Mercenary Commander's corpse for A Note for Gamlen. You can also return to Gamlen and tell him about the attack, but it is not required. The Sink The final location mentioned is the Sink. Travel to the location and fight your way through a few undead and Giant spiders until you reach a woman who reveals herself to be Gamlen's daughter, Charade. Before Hawke can discover more about Charade, Veld interrupts claiming that Hawke killed his brother, Mekel. He and his men will fight Hawke before you can speak with Charade again. Veld brings a veritable army with him, all mercenaries. Kill Veld and retreat to the southwest section by the stairs and let Charade catch most of the enemy's attention. Eventually mabari will join, which necessitates using cold spells that the mercenaries will resist on Nightmare. Also, an Assassin. If the Assassin's attention falls on Charade, it will be much easier to kill; if not, use the usual anti-Assassin abilities. Use ranged attacks to kill Critter ranks rather than chasing them all over the battlefield, as this may pull additional enemies off of Charade for you to fight before you're ready. When the battle is over, she will tell Hawke that her mother left Gamlen before she was born, and that Gamlen had no idea her mother was pregnant. She will also say that the reason her mother left was because Gamlen had been completely obsessed with finding The Gem Of Keroshek and Charade wanted to know how far he would go to retrieve it. * If you tell her that she should meet Gamlen then she agrees and leaves to see him. She keeps the gem. ** ** * If you tell her to give you the gem, or that you don't care, then she gives you the gem and says she wants nothing to do with it or Gamlen. ** ** Either way, the quest will update for you to return to Gamlen's House. Gamlen's House (after Charade) Return to Gamlen's House. * If you convinced Charade to meet Gamlen then they are finishing their conversation when you arrive. She leaves but promises to visit. Gamlen is happy to meet his daughter, but flatly tells Hawke "next time, just stay out of my business." * If you didn't convince Charade to meet Gamlen then Charade is not there. Talk to Gamlen; you show him the gem (but you do not give it to him). He asks you who you got it from; you can tell him you got it from his daughter or refuse to tell him. ** (this nullifies the Rivalry gained when talking to Charade in The Sink) Result If Hawke arranges for Charade to meet her estranged father, she will send Hawke a letter explaining how she and Gamlen are getting on. Rewards When conferring with Charade, demanding the gem (otherwise nothing - no money nor XP in either case): * Notes * If Charade is encouraged to meet Gamlen, Fenris will have a comment about family encouraging her. This may have something to do with Alone. Bugs * If you do not speak to Gamlen after reading the note, the quest will say to go to Darktown; but there is nothing to do there. You need to go back and speak to Gamlen if this happens. * There seems to be a glitch to where the mercenary captain's corpse does not appear. If this happens, the only known resolution is to load an earlier save. Another resolution is to use the console command "runscript zz_dae_debug" and use the Plot Jump option to jump to the warehouse directly after the encounter with Mekel. The exact path is, "Plot Jump, Secondary, One Offs, Work With a Plot, Investigate, Gamlen's Greatest Treasure, Plot Jump, Warehouse". This will make the game behave as if you were able to loot Mekel's corpse for the letter and have traveled to the warehouse in search of a missing crate. ** The glitch where the Mercenary Captain's corpse does not appear, your best bet is to kill the other Mercenaries first, and then kill the Mercenary Captain. Promptly loot his corpse before it disappears. * When seeking Charade in the cave, sometimes the stone door entrance to a corridor does not allow you to open it. Just finish some other quests and return later. * Dialogue during this quest makes it seem that Hawke has no idea what a wallop mallet is, even though they can make a reference to the game of wallop during a conversation with Anders in Act 2. * In Smetty's Fish Guttery there is a trap near Shipment 1309 behind some other crates that is not reachable. Trivia * When you talk to Gamlen about his wallop mallet, he'll claim he hasn't played since he was a kid. However, during The Destruction of Lothering, Meeran explains that Gamlen cheated one of his men at a wallop match. This is either an oversight in the dialogue, a lie (or oversight) by one of the characters, or Meeran had been holding a grudge over this wallop match for many, many years. Or more likely, Gamlen's cheating involved betting rather than actually playing wallop. * After killing the mercenaries in Smetty's Fish Guttery, Hawke says "It's time to end this charade," unknowingly naming Gamlen's daughter, Charade. Category:Dragon Age II secondary quests